


Falling (In Love)

by Sniperzombies



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperzombies/pseuds/Sniperzombies
Summary: Hawk, Harry, and Dale head to the Roadhouse after a hard day.





	Falling (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I find it very difficult to write for these two characters now that Season 3 is out. Its somewhat painful to think that they are not together in the Twin Peaks world.

Angelic music drifted through the walls of the Roadhouse, mingling with the cool evening breeze. The lyrics seemed to sway the tree branches themselves against the dark starry sky. Hawk, Truman and Cooper strolled across the parking lot, Dale fell behind, pausing to gaze at the stars. Harry looked over his shoulder at the younger man, his face enchanted with the space above. It took the Sheriff’s breath away.

  
_“Hey, city boy.”_

  
Harry called out gruffly, a wry smile forming across his rugged features. Dale turned his gaze to his friend and smiled, blushing slightly. It was the agents fascination with the world around him that he found so endearing. His face, Harry thought, looked like an angel. Cooper closed the gap between them.

  
_“It’s not everyday you see something so beautiful it takes your breath away. Sometimes, you just need to let the moment linger.”_

  
The younger man’s eyes never once broke their gaze. It was Harry’s turn to blush. He allowed Cooper to brush past him, shaking his head he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  
They all took a seat further back, in a tight corner booth. Hawk walked up to the bar to grab some beers. It had only been a couple days since Josie’s death, as much as Harry missed her, it was getting easier with each passing day. Hawk placed a beer in front of each of them, and sat down. Directing his attention to the stage. Dale picked the beer up and looked at it before taking a sip. He didn’t usually drink, but decided one wouldn’t hurt.

  
_Don't let yourself be hurt this time_  
_Don't let yourself be hurt this time_

Harry took a large drink and swallowed. His mind idly wondered if love without pain existed. He turned slightly and saw Dale, eyes transfixed on the singer while peeling at his beer label.

  
_Then I saw your face_  
_Then i_ saw _your smile_

  
Truman felt a lump in his throat. His stomach felt queasy. Cooper did have an amazing smile. The Sheriff had never called anyone his “best” friend before, but he would through his life on the line for that man. He remembered fondly back to the day he’d clocked Albert in the face, and how his heart leapt when the younger man was fighting for him over the phone. They had been spending almost every hour together, working on the case, late nights with coffee and donuts, only parting briefly to sleep.

  
_The sky is still blue_  
_The clouds come and go_

  
One night Dale fell asleep sitting at the conference room table, his head coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder. The Sheriff felt his heart flutter in his chest at the reminder of his warm body so close, his mouth parted slightly. Harry hadn’t thought about it too much at that moment, but now he found himself lingering on those lips. Dale picked the beer bottle up and took a sip, then licked his lips.

  
_Yet something is different_  
_Are we falling in love?_

  
Harry suppressed a moan. Quickly he turned back to his beer and chugged it as fast as possible. He excused himself for a moment making a gesture if anyone wanted another beer, Dale shook his head and Hawk nodded.  
  
_Don't let yourself be hurt this time_  
_Don't let yourself be hurt this time_

  
Dale had noticed the pain on Harry’s face, assuming it was related to Josie’s death. He thought about Caroline. He know what the older man was feeling. It was almost as though love had eluded him his entire life. He turned his gaze to the happy couples dancing. He was distracted however, thinking about what was taking Harry so long to come back. Sure, he’d had friends before. But Harry was different.

  
_Then your kiss so soft_  
_Then your touch so warm_

  
When he had found the older man drunk and dangerous after Josies death, he had embraced the Sheriff. Their forms melted together as if their bodies were liquid. He’d never felt anything so intoxicating, not even his first kiss with Caroline. Dale shifted in his seat.

  
_The stars still shine bright_  
_The mountains still high_

  
Harry sat back down after having a couple shots at the bar. Hawk nodded his appreciation and took the beer. He air toasted Cooper before turning back to the show. Dale caught Harry’s eye and smiled. The Sheriff, who was a little toasty at this point, smiled back.

  
_Yet something is different_  
_Are we falling in love?_

  
Cooper found himself unable to look away from those dark, handsome features. Warm brown eyes, broad square shoulders. He had the sudden urge to run his hands through those beautiful brown curls. In one moment he felt his body move closer.

  
_Falling, falling_  
_Falling, falling in love_

  
Dale realized in that moment he was much closer to the Sheriff than anticipated. Had Harry also felt the attraction and shifted closer?

  
_Falling, falling_  
_Falling, falling in love_

  
_“Let’s get out of here.”_

  
Harry practically growled. The younger man couldn’t find any words, so he nodded. Slowly he backed out the booth absentmindedly wondering if they should tell Hawk. He felt Harry’s hand touch the small of his back and he had never been happier to be outside in the cool air. He turned to ask the older man where they were going, but before he could, the Sheriff grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side of the bar. Harry gently pushed the agent up against a tree and with a smile, pressed their lips together. Dale felt strong hands grip his shoulders, pulling him into a crushing embrace. It was at that moment his lips parted, opening his mouth allowing Harry access. When they broke apart, Harry rested his arm on the tree above the younger man’s head.

  
_“I’ve never kissed a man before.”_

  
Truman shook his head, as though he was unable to believe what had just happened.

  
_“I haven’t either.”_

  
Dale breathed. He was still reeling from the moment.

  
_“I want this, Coop.”_

  
Harry's eyes were filled with warmth. That's how Dale knew he meant it. Besides, the agent loved the sound of his nickname being used so affectionately.

  
_“I do too. I think I have for some time now.”_

  
Harry rested his head on top of Coopers.

  
_“C’mon, I’ll take you back to the hotel.”_

  
The pair walked back to the station wagon. Harry leaned in and gave Dale a kiss as if to make sure it was all real. They got about halfway down the road when they realized they had left Hawk at the bar.

  
**_“HAWK!”_ **

  
They both exclaimed, Harry hit the breaks. They exchanged glances before bursting out laughing.


End file.
